Luna Gleeful
by GravityFalls596
Summary: Mabel & Dipper get kidnapped by Gideon and his older sister, Luna Bellatrix Gleeful. But the twins forget who they are, and Dipper's the only one who breaks free. He tries to remember a reason why he should even care to save Mabel, because she thinks that her & Gideon are actually dating. It's also DipperXOC, but one-sided. Changed to T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Gideon's Nutso Sister

_Dipper's POV_

One day I was just reading out of my journal. Mabel went downstairs to the kitchen, and before she was able to get back, I saw a really small white figure which looked familiar, and another I didn't recognize. But before I could get a good look at them, I was tossed into a sack. Then I heard a girl say, "We got the Pines boy, brother. Next is the girl."  
About an hour later, I was in a familiar room. Gideon's room. I saw Gideon and a strange girl. "So, Dipper Pines. My brother's told me about you." that girl taunted. I looked confused. "Brother? Someone actually goes through the pain of being Gideon's sibling?" I asked her. She glared at me. "Gideon's not usually annoying, genius. Anyways, I am Luna Bellatrix Gleeful. I'm 11 years old. When we're done with you, we'll have your poor little excuse of a sister and your great-uncle hostage with you. Then finally Gideon will get his wish. To rule the Mystery Shack with your sister as his queen." Luna said, in a Southern accent not unlike her brother's. She looked like a giant next to Gideon. Luna had chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes, dimples, a purple shirt, a cyan skirt that went to her knees, knee-high rainbow striped socks, and black loafers. She looked innocent, but had a wicked smile. I knew that Luna couldn't be different from Gideon, except for the fact that he made her look like Hagrid from Harry Potter and they didn't look related. "So, where's your journals?" Gideon asked. He thought I had journals 1 & 3, when I clearly only had the 3rd one. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have it? And how did you get out of prison?" I asked. Luna smirked. "I got him out of there. I was hiding from the police in Atlanta, Georgia. They found out I stole their walkie talkies. But one day I found out that Gideon got in prison, because of your stupid uncle. He sent an urgent message in the Atbash cipher, so I flew back to Gravity Falls and freed him when those dumb cops weren't looking." Luna explained proudly. I couldn't take this. Gideon has a sister crazier than him, and they were planning to kidnap Mabel & Grunkle Stan, maybe even Wendy and Soos!

_Luna's POV  
_I just met that Pines boy, Dipper. He's pathetic. I want to call him a little boy, but he's a year older than me. Now me and Gideon were going to hold Mabel and Stanford Pines hostage and take over the Mystery Shack. When we first came into Gravity Falls, we met Stanford. This was before the Pines twins came for the summer. I was 7 and he was 5 at the time. Stanford knew we were trouble, which our parents were too blind to see. He was annoying, and our family, I mainly mean me & Gideon, formed a rivalry with him. We vowed to destroy him and steal the Mystery Shack. There's a possibility he has the first journal. When Gideon became known as the lovable physic child, Mom told me to hide in the basement so Gideon could pursue his career. Then Mabel came. She broke Gideon's heart. And now my goal is to make sure she regrets it and apologizes lying in a hospital bed. Anyways, after we kidnapped Dipper, Gideon put the boy back in the sack. We headed to the Shack and found Dipper's extremely poor excuse of a twin. She was knitting, tears rolling down her face. "Dipper, where are you?" Mabel muttered. I had another sack, and put her in it. "WHAT THE HECK? YOU BETTER GET ME THE HECK OUT OF THIS FREAKING SACK, OR I WILL UNLEASH THE GNOMES ON YOU!" she screamed. When Gideon & I took her back to our house, she strapped her to the wall.

_ Mabel's POV  
_Gideon & his sister, Luna Bellatrix Gleeful, kidnapped me and Dipper. Good thing I found him. Luna Bellatrix (I prefer calling her Luna Bellatrix, it sounds better) is just as crazy as Gideon. After they held me hostage, Luna Bellatrix said, "Mabel & Dipper Pines, either you give Gideon the journal, or he gives you an Lose Memory Potion. We made it ourselves. It works. So, which one? Lose the journal or your memories?" We just paused. Luna Bellatrix held our mouths open, and Gideon poured something in my mouth. Then everything went blurry. I thought, who am I? Oh, wait, I'm Mabel Pines. I've lived in Gravity Falls since I was 2, with a very nice twin brother, Dipper. I loved him dearly, but he got in the way of me & Gideon. We were happily dating until he broke us up. Dipper strapped me to my bed and wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom one night. And my whole family prevented me from dating Gideon. And his family, too. I don't care anymore. Nothing stands in the way of true love, not even my twin brother. Me & Gideon will live happily, rule Gravity Falls, and show Dipper not to interfere with my life.

* * *

**I really just loved Lil ol Gravity Falls' story It Runs in the Family, so I wanted to do something like that. I'm not trying to rip off the story, it's just one of the best ones I've ever read, and it inspired me. So don't complain. If you want to, don't whine about it. Except in this story, BOTH Mabel & Dipper forget themselves.**


	2. Sibling Bickering

_Dipper's POV  
_I forgot for a second who I was. But then, I realized that I'm the twin of Mabel Pines, and I go by Dipper. Mabel is obnoxious, snobby, and was dating some boy named Gideon. She talked about him day and night, and Gideon ruined my life. He's the reason Mabel is annoying now. She once was nice and thought guys were disgusting, but then HE came in Mabel's life. One day, I told Mabel that Gideon was driving her mad. She yelled at me. After that night, I vowed to get revenge on my sister, Mabel Savannah Pines, and her snooty boyfriend, Gideon Charles Gleeful. Now Mabel, Gideon, and Gideon's really evil sister (She first went to jail at the age of 4. Sheesh.), Luna Gleeful, threatened to kill me by kidnapping. I just wish Mabel was the girl I saw before _that_ came into her life.

_Luna's POV  
_I loved seeing Mabel & Dipper squirming around. Tonight was my night to get revenge on the twins who broke my brother's heart. But Dipper escaped and went back to the Mystery Shack. I muttered, "Our father will hear about this!" (Awesome Draco Malfoy reference) "Come on, Luna! Cashmere would've kept him hostage!" Gideon snapped at me. "Cashmere this, Cashmere that! You always expect me to do everything the way she does it! I'm not perfect, you know." I yelled in return. Then we started to get into a huge argument. "Why do you think I am a freaking perfectionist or something? Just because you say Cashmere would keep Dipper hostage, doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face! I'm sick of you comparing me to her. You've done it since you could even pronounce her name!" I said hotly. We argued for an hour until Mabel yelled, "Stop it! We need to capture my brother again. And give him... _the Smile Dip._" She said 'Smile Dip' evilly, as if it were a nuclear weapon. We all did an evil laugh. "Okay, I've got a year's supply of it in my bedroom. Let me get it." I told Gideon & Mabel, running towards my room. My room has pictures of Mabel & Dipper pictures all over. I throw darts at a lot of them. Mostly Mabel pictures. I really don't hate Dipper as much as Gideon does, it's just Mabel I can't stand. But you know why I have Dipper pictures? Because, and I hate to admit it... **_I have a crush on Dipper._**I know Gideon would hate me for that, but I can't shake off the feeling. I'm helping Gideon because I hope Gideon will rule Gravity Falls with Mabel (the only way for me to stand her), and I will rule also, with Dipper by my side. I got the Smile Dip, but outside my bedroom window, I saw a face I knew too well. Guess who it was? It was my good old cousin, Cashmere.

* * *

**It's been a pain in the neck having school, which means I have to check Fanfiction only at night. On the bright side, though, it's almost the weekend! By the way, Lil ol Gravity Falls, is it okay if I use Cashmere? I think she's awesome for some reason. **


	3. Cashmere Returns

**maddog: Hmm... Maybe I will do that. Thanks for the suggestion! I'll consider making it. CandyXDipper & MabelXMermando are my OTPs! (Well, other than RonXHermione, but that shipping's from Harry Potter, wait, I'm getting off topic)**

**Paper Kayak: I was just pointing it out to the people (Or should I say Muggles?) who wouldn't get it. And what's a beta reader? I'm just now getting used to this website, (I've been reading stories for about a year or two, but I only got an account a few weeks ago) but that's the only thing I don't get. I feel like a wizard going into the Muggle world, I'm so confused. Not every knows who Draco is, by the way. **

**GravityFallsLover: Yes, it is. **

**Lil ol Gravity Falls: Thanks for letting me use Cashmere!**

**Right now I can't stop thinking of a Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets parody of the Bed Intruder Song. You didn't need to know that, but oh, what the heck. I don't want this Author's Note to be too long. So let's get on with the chapter! (I really need to shut up.) BTW, sorry, but I made a lot of HP references in this chapter. My obsession is getting to me. This chapter isn't as appropriate as the others, but it's not so bad I need to change the rating to T. In fact, if this were an episode of Gravity Falls, it's be rated TV-PG. For example, K would be TV-Y7, T would be TV-14, and M would be TV-MA. I hope I'm not the only one to realize that... OH I REALLY NEED TO SHUT UP! DISHONOR ON ME! DISHONOR ON MY COW! Sorry that this chapter is too long.**

* * *

_Luna's POV_  
I opened the window to let Cashmere in. "Cashmere! Hi! Me and Gideon, plus a Confudused Mabel are helping us capture Dipper. Now the pitiful girl thinks she's dating Gideon. Which she should've been doing the whole time..." I explained, trying not to get mad. (Both me and Gideon have Ron Weasley tempers) We took the Smile Dip I was going to get originally and went to Gideon's room. Gideon was really surprised to see Cashmere. Mabel, having Neville Longbottom's mind as always, didn't recognize Cashmere, but they met a few months earlier. She could pronounce her name just as good as I can say "egassem sdrawkcab". (I can't say it with out hurting my throat.) It took 5 times for Mabel (I need to start calling her Neville Pines or Mabel Longbottom.) to pronounce it properly. Cashmere was so annoyed she said a phrase Dad would yell at me for saying. Hint: It starts with 'D' and ends in 'you'. After she cried and pronounced 'Cashmere' properly, she said, "Guys, I have a plan. Let's go to the Mystery Shack when Dipper is asleep and give him the Smile Dip. He'd never be able to defeat us, since there's only one of him, and there's four of us. What's the petty boy going to do? Read us a boring page on gnomes?" I loved the Confudused Mabel. She now was less annoying, less hyper, and not a darn goody-two-shoes. Now she's serious, evil, knew how to maintain herself, and eventually, had a brain about the size of Hermione Granger. So at midnight, when Gideon knew everyone would be asleep. He's had many encounters with that old guy who Mabel (And Dipper 3) called 'Grunkle Stan'. What the Slytherin? Grunkle isn't a word! Anyways, we went into the Shack's attic, which was Mabel and Dipper's bedroom. Gideon, Mabel, Cashmere, and I saw a familiar looking journal. It had a yellow six-fingered hand with a three written on it. Gideon took it out of his hand and said evilly, "Finally, I have the boy's journal. But he hid the first one! That evil..." (He couldn't even finish the sentence, because Cashmere clapped a hand over his mouth) Mabel looked agitated. "Come on, you retards! Put the Smile Dip in his mouth!" she yell-whispered. (She tried to yell, but made it a whisper) I made a confused face. "Is it that time of month for you? Well, if it is, keep it under control!" I snapped. Gideon opened Dipper's mouth, Cashmere opened the Smile Dip, and Mabel and I put it in his mouth. We did this over and over. I hated every second of it, but it's not simple to explain to your brother that you're in love with his worst enemy. It would end in blood and broken bones. Maybe even worse, knowing Gideon. When we got back to our my house, the four of us jumped up and down in victory. But I forgot that Mom and Dad were asleep. "Okay, Mabel, you are extremely bi-polar right now. I think my theory might be correct." I said. "Don't be so freaking sassy about it! How dare you talk back to Mabel Savannah Pines! I could flip you right now!" she snapped. "That's NOTHING when you have a 9-year-old brother who once was loved by everyone who passed by. People have actually waited at our house for DAYS just to even see Gideon. I had a lot of jealousy, and I get violent. I can even carry my mom, you, Cashmere, and Dipper all the way to the Mystery Shack with no trouble. You mess with a Gleeful child, you'll want Blendin Blandin's time machine to travel back in time and make sure you never even came into Gravity Falls! So, bring it on, Pines." I snapped back at her. But seriously, never mess with anyone with the last name of Gleeful, and the first names of Gideon, Luna, and Cashmere. But we didn't fight. Gideon & Cashmere stopped us. Gideon blackmailed Mabel, which worked. She now agrees with everything he says. So, I almost fought Mabel just asking her if it was that time of month, which felt even weirder with Gideon in the room. See what I mean by I have a Ron Weasley temper? For the rest of the night, I tried hard not to hit Mabel with my copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.


	4. Dipper's Helpers

_Dipper's POV  
_A girl named Rebecca (she said she was the future daughter of me and Candy), and of course, Candy, helped me get my memory back. I don't know how, but I somehow forgot Candy. Just thinking about this makes me want to scream like Pewdiepie. I learned that never hated Mabel, she never went out with Gideon except when he forced her to, and me and Mabel would only hate each other in an alternate universe located in the sun. Me, Rebecca (She even looked like me, freaky), and Candy ran to find Gideon. When we found him, guess what we saw? We saw Gideon, Cashmere, and Luna standing near Mabel, admiring her. Mabel was wearing black eye shadow, black mascara, black lipstick, a black headband, a black sweater, and a black skirt. "Mabel, you look like Bellatrix Lestrange, you know. Only prettier." Gideon told her. Mabel blushed and exclaimed, "You scalawag!" I pretended to throw up inaudibly. Candy copied me. But Rebecca just glared at Gideon and Mabel. "Gideon Charles Gleeful... never lay another finger on Mabel unless you want it broken." Rebecca growled. (She told me and Candy that she met Gideon before) Gideon just looked confused. I saw Luna run up and say, "I can free her and make her Mabel Pines again instead of making her become Bellatrix, if you want me to, Dipper." She was blushing, but Mabel yelled out that Luna had a crush on me. She didn't deny it, and Gideon was muttering to himself. Then Luna turned Mabel back into herself. She looked nothing like Bellatrix Lestrange. She had her pink shooting star sweater, a pink headband, and a pink skirt. Mabel was as happy as ever. "I'm going to be at the Mystery Shack if you need me, Dipper! I'm going to knit a sweater!" Mabel called out bombastically, running to the Shack. She had no idea what happened. And she never even asked about it. All night, I couldn't stop thinking about how Luna could even stand me. Oh well, her name's probably short for Lunatic, anyway.


	5. Luna's Revenge

_Luna's POV  
_"How dare you release Mabel." I said to myself. I was sitting on my bed with a pillow in my face. I failed my brother because of my crush on Dipper. My goal was to keep them both hostage for my brother, but instead I trusted my self-conscious instead of Gideon. I only wanted him to be happy, but my jealousy inside me took over. I was just getting used to Gideon being hated by everyone now. (They shall pay though) Even my sub-conscious told me, "Fail, Luna Bellatrix Gleeful. Fail." My sub-conscious can't be trusted, like people say about me. They all treat me like I'm Moaning Myrtle. But I got over myself. I decided to plot my revenge on the world. The world is going to see the reason not to mess with Luna Bellatrix Gleeful. The girl with telekinesis powers, determination, and strength. I will reach to the top, even if Mabel and Dipper push me down a step or two. Not anything, not even a petty love triangle, shall get in my way. I wait for the day when Mabel & Dipper pay recompense for their transgressions. I wait for the day when I can go to Gideon and say, "The Mystery Shack is ours." I wait for the day when the Pines twins wish they never messed with the Gleeful children. But most of all, I wait for the day when I walk up to Gideon and tell him, "I captured and hypnotized Mabel for you." The only thing I ever wanted was Gideon to say he was proud of me. He might be weird, but I love having him as a brother. Gideon means the exact same to me as Harry Potter means to Hermione Granger. So now I sit in my room, waiting for the right time to get my revenge. People say I'm too weak, but they'll all see. In Gravity Falls, nothing is as it seems, I'm no exception.


	6. I Don't Care Anymore

**Lil ol Gravity Falls, by the way, I saw your DeviantART account. You draw really good.**

* * *

_Candy's POV__  
_I'm glad that crazy girl let Mabel & Dipper go. I could never go a day without either of them. By the way, the time-traveling girl who is my future daughter left. I kind of miss her. This morning started awfully weird. I went to the Mystery Shack for breakfast. When I got into the kitchen, I saw Dipper there. He kissed me, but guess what happened? Mabel walked in on us, just took a sip of chocolate milk, and said casually, "Morning." **(I searched that scene on YouTube, it's hilarious. It's from the first part of the Deathly Hallows. I think.)** Dipper rolled his eyes. "Mabel, respect other people's privacy. Please." But Mabel looked as if it didn't affect her. She just stayed in there. "No, no. You're fine." she reassured him. But when Dipper got up to leave, she glared at me and whispered, "Break my brother's heart, I break your face." I stepped back. Mabel looked possessed. Usually she didn't threaten people. Even if she did, I wouldn't be on the list of people she threatened.

_ Luna's POV  
_I was in the Mystery Shack, camouflaged. I forgot to mention I have an amulet with powers. (Mabel & Dipper think Gideon had no powers. That's because they only met me a few days ago. Hahaha, revenge rules!) That's where I get my telekinesis powers. Also, the amulet can make me possess someone. It was me that made Candy think that Mabel was possessed, even though I indeed DID possess her. I can't stand to see Candy near Dipper. It makes me sick. Especially since I saw her and Dipper kiss. Blech. I was on another mission for Gideon. We were talking via walkie talkie. But of course, we needed codenames in case either the ginger girl or fat dude that worked at the Shack saw us. I believe their names are Wendy and Soos? Anyways, I hate it when I get off topic, my code name was Luna Lovegood. Gideon's code name was Draco Malfoy. And Cashmere was helping Gideon on telling me what to do. Her code name was Ginny Weasley. (Yes, we use Harry Potter codenames. But who wouldn't?) On the walkie talkie, Gideon asked, "Draco here. Have you possessed Hermione yet?" By the way, Hermione is the code name for Mabel, Harry is the code name for Dipper, and Candy's code name is Cho. I heard some static, which was clearly a fight between Gideon and Cashmere. Then Cashmere said, "Ginny here. Lovegood, make sure Cho & Harry notice Hermione acting weird." That was easy. "Okay, Ginny. That should be easy." Then I grabbed my amulet. I made Mabel start attacking Candy and Dipper. I heard Dipper say, "What the heck, Mabel? Why did you randomly start beating me up?" Then I picked up my walkie talkie. "Draco, Ginny, I've done it. Harry & Cho noticed Hermione acting weird. What do I do now?" Then Gideon picked up the walkie talkie. "Good job, Luna. Make Hermione walk to our house, and also, make her tell Harry that he's stupid!" I did as he said. Also I made her tell Candy she was dumb. I hate Candy exactly as much as I hate Mabel. Especially since she's Dipper's girlfriend. Then, still clutching my amulet, I told Mabel, "You're coming with me." She nodded. When we were at my house, Gideon and Cashmere hypnotized Mabel. We had to tell her what our mission was. Also we changed codenames, in case Dipper & Candy would figure out the pattern. "Okay, Mabel. We have to have codenames. They all are names of Harry Potter characters. I'm Draco Malfoy and you're Astoria Greengrass, since Astoria is Draco's wife in the future." Gideon explained to Mabel about codenames. She blushed as he winked. "Cashmere is Narcissa Malfoy, and Luna is Bellatrix Lestrange." Gideon continued. For once, Mabel didn't get confused. "Okay. I see what you did with our names. I like it. It would be funny if Dipper or dumb old Candy did something horrible to you, and then you say, 'My father will hear about this!'" she joked, both her and Gideon laughing. But Cashmere explained our plan. "Okay, when Dipper and Candy are on a date like they always are, swoop in and handcuff them. Put them in a sack, and Bellatrix here will help with the rest." Mabel, or should I say Astoria, nodded. (Funny how in codename terms, she's my niece and Gideon is my nephew.) The next day, those sick lovebirds were in fact on another date. Me & Mabel went to the Mystery Shack, where they were. We handcuffed Dipper and Candy (Now they're Harry and Ginny, since in Harry Potter, they were meant to be.) I gave Mabel a walkie talkie, and she told Gideon, "Okay, Draco. We have Harry & Ginny. Bellatrix & I already know what we want to do to the prisoners." Then Mabel did an evil laugh. I joined her.


	7. The Hostages

_Gideon's POV  
_When Mabel and Luna returned with our hostages, Dipper was squirming like crazy trying to get escape. "Practicing for the ballet, Pines?" I teased. He seemed to get my joke, because he said, "Look, Malfoy, I have a first name." The girl, Candy Chiu, was really mad. For a really shy, sweet, and pathetic girl, she looked ready to kill me. "Gideon, what have you done to my best friend? There's something wrong with her, I know it. Mabel would never threaten me, but that's what she did this morning!" Candy asked. Luna answered her. "Candy Rachel Chiu, she's fine. Only thing that happened to her is that she now does what me, Gideon, and Cashmere tell her." Dipper and Candy groaned. "You two lovebirds need to deal with the fact that Mabel is now in love with me. We will steal all the journals and rule Gravity Falls till you seem to learn not to interfere with our lives." I said to them.

_Candy's POV  
_I now hate Gideon and his family as much as I love Dipper. You know why? First of all, they hypnotized Mabel and told her what to do. The only one with permission to do that is Dipper. And Luna is an idiot. I despise her more than you can imagine. I could really cuss the girl out. I won't even care if I got in trouble for that. She deserves it. You know why? Well, Gideon and Cashmere went to get ice cream from the ice cream truck, and guess what the psycho did? Luna made a bee line to Dipper, pushed me far away from him, AND KISSED HIM. SHE TOUCHED MY BOYFRIEND. "Loony Bellatrix Gleeful, why would you do something like that? Have you noticed Dipper completely hates you? Sorry honey, but he's taken. By moi, Candy Chiu. Unless you are asking for eternal pain, lay off of him." I yelled. She just did an evil smile. "Try and touch me. Did you not notice I have an amulet so I can throw you into a pile of broken glass? I'd be glad to do so." Luna threatened. Dipper gasped. He asked how she had an amulet. She responded, "Gideon's journal, dummy." Right when she said Gideon's name, Gideon and Cashmere came back. Gideon had a lot of ice cream in his widdle arms. "What happened?" he asked, glaring at me and Dipper. I stomped and explained. "Your crazy sister freaking kissed Dipper. She needs to fall into the bottomless pit near the Mystery Shack." Gideon gasped and yelled at her. They argued. After an hour, Gideon said briskly, "Come to think of it, I forgot something." He kissed Mabel on the cheek. She blushed. "See, Gideon's not that bad. Makes no sense why you hate him. I do know he's less annoying then that stupid Korean girl you're dating." Mabel told Dipper gleefully. I clapped my hand to my cheek.


	8. Mabel Driven to Delirium

**I wanted to change the rating to T because I will cuss here and there plus I like getting gory.**

* * *

_Dipper's POV  
_"Well, my sister got driven into lovesick delirium. Who knows when she'll get out of it?" I told Candy. She was on the computer watching Adventure Time on Netflix, but she was listening to me. "Yeah, Gideon is a son of a bitch." she replied. "Agreed." Candy's eyes were glued to the computer screen, she never unglued them when talking to me. "What do you think Luna, Gideon, and Cashmere are planning?" I asked. She was drinking Pitt Cola, and spit it out at the mention of Luna's name. Like someone in Harry Potter when either Harry or Dumbledore says Voldemort's name. "Sorry. I just think Luna is annoying. She never apologized for what she did yesterday. Plus she randomly beat me up. Look at what she did to my wrist!" Candy said. Her wrist was really bloody and some of the bones in her hands were massively askew. "Why didn't you just tell me that she beat you up? I'd do the same to her. Except her whole body would've looked like your wrist." I muttered. She giggled. Her eyes were still glued to the computer screen. "So, what will we do about Mabel?" I asked. "I forgot about that! Looks like Gideon will keep being a jerk and let her go out with him all the time. 'Uh nuh, boy, ah know ah am rehtartehd.'" Candy did a good Gideon voice. We didn't talk about Gideon or his plans, although I did worry about Mabel.

_Mabel's POV  
_I still don't get why Dipper hates Gideon. He's probably just being overprotective. I went to spend the night at his house (Nothing too sexual, Gideon's only 10.), and loved it. So much better than being stuck with Dipper and Candy. My brother would go nuts if he knew I was still seeing Gideon. He's too dumb to let me have a life. And he does everything for himself. At Gideon's house, all I did was talk to Luna, Cashmere, and Gideon. I don't know why Dipper hates any of them. He would've flipped out if he heard me mention Gideon's name around him. So I don't. Gideon did kiss me a little, but Dipper would put himself in a mental hospital if he knew THAT. Other than thinking how ticked off Dipper is at me, I loved every minute of being with Gideon. But seriously, Dipper should get his shit together. If I could have a life without him interfering in it, it would be a nice life.


	9. Azalea to the Rescue

**This chapter involves a new character that came to my mind, Azalea Pines.**

**Lil ol Gravity Falls: I know. I'm surprised myself.**

* * *

_Dipper's POV  
_Mabel was with Gideon, so Candy and I got bored. We started watching the Jabba the Hutt Song by PewDiePie on YouTube when someone rang the doorbell. A girl that looked really familiar appeared. She had brown, straight hair, green eyes, a pink shirt with a purple heart on it, short shorts, white socks, and rainbow colored tennis shoes. "You're Dipper Pines, right? I've come to help you guys about Gideon." the girl told me. She was my cousin, Azalea Opal Pines. I haven't seen her since she was 4. (She's 10 now, same age as Gideon) "How do you know what happened?" I asked Azalea. She laughed. "I like spying on Gideon. He's been my worst enemy since Kindergarten. He bruised me in all kinds of places for no reason, even a place I can't mention. I didn't do a thing to him before that. Anyways, you know Mabel was spending the night there, right?" she replied. I nodded. "Well, turns out that the trance was effective only for a limited amount of time." Azalea continued. "I heard Mabel, Gideon, Cashmere, and Luna all arguing. I am shocked by what I heard Gideon say that ended in a big silence. I know you will be mad and surprised by this next sentence, but... _he said that he was going to rape Mabel." _Candy and I gasped at the same time. We just stared at Azalea, hoping she was going to admit that she was joking. But she just said, "We only have a couple of hours till he does it. If we stop him in time, we can get Mabel and keep her away from Gideon forever." We understood.


	10. Gideon vs Azalea

**GravityFallsChick: You know why it's rated T now.**

* * *

_Azalea's POV  
_So we went to Gideon yet again. When he saw me there, he said, "Azalea Pines. Why the hell are you here? You want a broken arm again?" I glared at him. "Gideon, let my cousin go. She doesn't deserve all this torture. I know her well, and all she wants is for you to stop bothering her." I told him seriously. My eye twitched and I was ready to fight for my older cousin's life. He just laughed. "I can't believe you deal with being related to Dipper and Stanford. Mabel's not bad, though." Gideon added. Mabel was yelling for me and Dipper to do something. "Gideon, you have a choice. Let go of Mabel, or I take your life away from you. I am not a threat to be taken lightly." I retorted. He asked what I was going to do. "Oh, I know someone who can help me." I got Dipper's journal and turned to a page. I started reading an incantation. Then a guy everyone but Candy recognized within a second appeared. Bill Cipher, the master of the mind. "Alright, who summoned me? I was taking a nap!" Bill asked. Then he saw me. "Bill, can you do me a favor? Please do as much damage as possible to Gideon, I will handle the rest of him later." I commanded. "Why should I help? You're related to those dumb twins, and Gideon is a friend of mine." Bill replied. I was ready for blackmail. "Don't insult my family. Remember the deal we made when I was 4? Either you do what I tell you, or I hang you up on the wall with push pins all over you. I might look innocent, but I can be a murderer when necessary." I said. He thought about it. "Well, I don't want to be treated like I'm your stuffed animal or something. I'll do it." he said. I made a diversion so Dipper could untie Mabel (She was strapped to the floor. Gideon was always perverted.) and leave. After they left, I saw that Gideon was heavily bruised. "Now for my part." I muttered to myself. I twisted the bones in his hands and cut him so hard that there was huge blood stains all over his clothes. I could've done worse, but that kind of stuff gets me put in jail. I cannot stand jail. **(Azalea has a entirely innocent and nice side, and the other side is her serial killer side. So she's not evil or good, but neutral. Azalea is really familiar with jail, that's where 50% of her lifetime was spent. She's notorious, but has good reasons for it.) **Back at the Shack, we immediately decided that Mabel & Dipper need to be guarded so Gideon couldn't do anything to harm them. But as long as I'm around, he will probably have to live in a hospital until the both of us are 20. (Right now we're both 10.)


	11. Hermione Pines

**I realized that I fell in love with Alex. I'm insane.**

* * *

_Azalea's POV  
_Luna followed us to the Mystery Shack. That was good, we had to keep Mabel safe and concious. Apparently she passed out because of Gideon. First Gideon messes with me for 5 years straight, becomes the reason I have anorexia, and he could've put Mabel in a coma! I've had enough of him. Mess with me, I become the creepiest person you know. Mess with my FAMILY, then you'll be lucky to see another day. Gideon tried to kill my little sister, Hermione Talia Pines, a few months ago. Hermione means the world to me. She is traumatized, but safe. And Hermione cries whenever she sees Gideon, hears his name, or even thinks of him. But she's 4, and a girl her age can't handle that. I'll explain more about my sister. She looks like a youger version of Hermione Granger. Hermione loves me and looks up to me. I have a soft side, and she is the main reason I do. Hermione is adorable and smart, and loves being carried. One day, I was walking (Carrying, really) Hermione in the park in December, when Gideon happened to be there. I went to buy Hermione a juice box, and when my back was turned, I heard her scream. Gideon threw her into his RV and was attacking her really violently. I ran up to Gideon and said, "Don't take my little sister! Take me instead." I even stood in front of Hermione, because I couldn't live without her. It was either be killed with Hermione surviving, or not doing anything and cutting myself later in regret. Gideon just laughed. I attacked him as violently as he did to my sister, and now I bet he has scars in places I can't mention because of what I did. I really love my twin cousins and Hermione, and now that he messed with them, I will not rest or eat (even though I hardly ever eat, since I have to deal with anorexia) until he apologizes. On the way to the Shack, I went home, told Mom and Dad that I would keep Hermione safe from Gideon,(Or as she says, You-Know-Who. I love how basically she's referring Gideon as Voldemort.) and carried her to the Mystery Shack. "What happened to Mwabel?" Hermione asked when she noticed that Mabel was unconcious. "You-Know-Who happened." I stated. She burst into tears again. Hermione insulted Gideon out loud and said he should fall into the sun. I couldn't help but agree.


	12. The Worst Day of Azalea's Life

_Azalea's POV  
_Tonight, like I do very often, I had a nightmare about the day Gideon nearly killed Hermione. Hermione is used to hearing me scream in the middle of the night after having the nightmare. It was the worst day of my life, and even though it appears in my dreams so much, it still scares me. _I was carrying Hermione on my shoulder in the park, we were watching kids twice her age rides bikes and fly kites. "Hermione, I'll go get us drinks. You stay here. If anything horrible happens, just scream. I'll be there in a second." I told my sister, running to get a Mountain Dew Voltage for me and a juice box for her. I was getting our drinks when I heard, "Azalea!" Hermione was shouting my name, and I said to the guy who sold drinks, "Hold these. My sister is in trouble." I ran through a crowd of people, my eyes so full of tears that I couldn't see. When my vision returned to normal, I saw an RV I knew, sadly, all too well. It belonged to Gideon, and in the trunk, Hermione lie. Gideon was attacking her and she was crying. "Gideon, don't kill my sister! Not Hermione! Kill me instead! Anyone but my sister!" I exclaimed, standing in front of Hermione, who looked surprised. "Get out of the way, you silly girl. Why is she so important to you anyway? You know very well that she was only adopted." Gideon said. "That's why she's important. She's not related to me, and before she met me, poor Hermione had to live on rats and flies. Like I said, leave my sister alone, I should be the one in her place." I snapped. Gideon blushed and let Hermione out of the trunk. One hour later, an ambulance came for Hermione. Gideon didn't dare attack me, I guess he was and still is afraid of me. When I saw my sister in her hospital bed at the hospital, I apologized to Mom, Dad, and poor little Hermione for what I did. Of course, Hermione wasn't awake. I thought she'd never wake, and I cried until she stuttered, "A-Azalea, I-I'm scared. G-Gideon is a j-jerk." I agreed with her. Hermione was severely injured. I blamed myself for putting Hermione in danger. She was in the hospital for a month, and I never felt so guilty. _See, I don't hate Gideon just for a childish war that is still being fought. Hermione means the world to me, and Gideon obviously realized that. He'd do anything to get me to raise the white flag; his tactics always fail. But attacking my adoptive sister? I officially hate the boy for life. It was not just Luna, not just for trying to rape my cousin, not just being enemies since Kindergarten, that made me hate him, but it was Hermione.

* * *

**I got a new shipping idea. Hermione+Finn. (Both are my OCs, not Hermione from Harry Potter and Finn from Adventure Time.)** **Since Hermione was only adopted, I figured it'd be adorable. When Finn is older, he time-travels to the past because he was desperate to meet the younger version of Mabel, Dipper, and Candy, and at first he wants to go back to see Rebecca again. But he meets Hermione, who is only about 4 years younger than him. Hermione becomes best friends with Finn, and asked for advice from Azalea for years since she had a crush on him. (They're not really cousins, remember that.) But one day Hermione accidentally confessed how she felt about Finn, and she thought that he would find it awkward. But he feels the same way and they end up going out. I will most likely make a story, I just think it'll be adorable. By the way, when that actually happens, Hermione & Finn are in their 20s. I think I'll publish it shortly after this chapter is published.**


End file.
